L'allié du Mordor
by Maelys Ancalime
Summary: Morwen, fille du Seigneur Orwen des Monts de Fer, âgée de vingt et un ans, a pour destin de combattre pour Sauron. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la Terre du Mordor. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte, que la Terre du Milieu avait bien plus à lui offrir que les terres sombres de son peuple. Entre devoir et liberté, Morwen aura un choix crucial à faire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Au début de la Guerre de l'Anneau, alors que les Elfes, les Nains et les Hommes entretenaient une certaine rivalité, un peuple qui vivait dans l'ombre depuis des années se réveillait. Dans la région du Rhûn, dans les Monts de Fer, un peuple d'hommes reprenait peu à peu le pouvoir.

Terrifié et horrifié par la Terre du Mordor, le Seigneur Orwen conclu un pacte entre son peuple et celui du ténébreux Seigneur Sauron. Ainsi les deux peuples étaient liés et alliés contre les Hommes, les Elfes, les Nains et les Hobbits et plus aucune guerre ne faisait rage entre les Monts de Fer et le Mordor.

À l'aube du douzième jour du mois, un cri strident retentit dans la cité de Monts de Fer. Une femme pleurait de joie à l'entente de ce son si nouveau pour elle et qui signifiait beaucoup. Elle sera son enfant entre ses bras et l'embrassa à de nombreuses reprises. Cette naissance signifiait beaucoup. Tant pour elle, que pour le Seigneur Orwen et le Peuple. Tous l'entendirent et tous s'avèrent que ceci proclamait le futur du peuple du Monts de Fer.

La Princesse Morwen était née.

Cette enfant encore innocente avait déjà un destin tracé où le sang coulerait bientôt sur ses mains.


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre Premier**** : La décision.**

L'aube se levait sur ce jour qui semblait comme les autres. Une jeune Princesse venait de se lever et regardait le paysage qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, et qui s'étendait à des milliers de kilomètres. La jeune femme était d'une beauté frappante. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés étaient d'un noir obscure où on pouvait y voir de magnifiques reflets rouges. Cette couleur faisait ressortir ses pupilles d'un vert d'eau clair et sa peau pâle, presque blanche. Son nez était droit et fin, et ses lèvres roses naturellement étaient pulpeuses. À l'horizon elle pouvait apercevoir une pointe montagneuse qui s'élevait plus haute que les autres. À quelques mètres, la Tour de Sauron se montrait haute et fière avec une lueur du feu qu'elle pouvait apercevoir en un point lointain mais visible.

La Princesse aimait avoir cette vision dès qu'elle se levait. Cela lui donnait un certain sentiment de sécurité en sachant que son peuple ne serait pas attaqué par une quelque guerre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pour cette simple raison, elle remerciait son père pour leur éviter de milliers de morts.

La jeune femme se trouvait encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'une personne toqua à sa porte. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, elle prit plaisir à voir sa mère, Maïwen, entrer dans sa chambre. Cette dernière était le portrait identique de la Princesse, avec les cheveux et les yeux semblables à ceux de sa fille.

« **- Morwen, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réveillée.** »

Sa mère se rapprocha d'elle, et se posta à ses côtés et observa à son tour le paysage lointain du Mordor. Au grand étonnement de Morwen, sa mère abordait une mine déconfite et triste. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'elle s'était perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées et avait du mal à revenir parmi elle.

Avec une certaine contenance, elle posa une main douce sur le bras de sa mère. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers sa fille, ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues puis elle lui adressa un fin sourire pour rassurer l'air inquiet de Morwen.

« **- Ma fille. Il faut vraiment que je te parle, c'est important.** »

Morwen fronça les sourcils, mais hocha tout de même la tête et dirigea sa mère vers son lit pour qu'elles s'y installent.

« **- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes.** »

Sa mère prit sa main douce dans la sienne, se mordillant les lèvres. Très jeune elle avait acquis ce geste lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans des situations peu communes et elle l'avait transmis à sa fille qui abordait le même en cet instant.

**« - Je sais que, grâce à ton père, tu es loyale et droite. Jamais tu ne lui désobéirais, et j'en suis quelque peu fière. Lorsque tu étais encore enfant, je savais que tu aurais ce destin et aucun autre. Celui de défendre ton peuple quoiqu'il arrive. Et crois-moi, tu y arrives vraiment très bien. En plus de faire ma fierté, tu fais la fierté de ton père. » **

Maïwen leva sa seconde main sur la joue de sa fille, et avec une douceur incomparable, celle-ci remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

« **- Mais je voudrais que tu prennes conscience de ce que tu fais. Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses et que tu me dises si toi, tu es fière de tout cela. Si tu aimes tous les actes que tu commets…** »

Évidemment, Morwen savait à quoi sa mère faisait allusion. Cela n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner. Inconsciemment, Morwen revoyait quelques images des personnes qu'elle avait tuées sur les champs de batailles aux côtés des hommes de son père et des orques de Sauron. Un léger malaise la prit en repensant aux vies qu'elle avait volées. Mais tout ceci était son devoir. Envers son peuple, envers son père et envers elle-même et sa loyauté.

« **- Je fais ce que je dois faire, mère. **»

Maïwen semblait attendre cette réponse, mais cela ne lui convenait pas.

« **- Ne te demandes-tu pas ce que pourrait être ta vie sans guerre ? Avec un autre avenir ? »**

«** - Quel autre avenir est-il possible en Terre du Milieu ? La guerre fait rage, nous devons simplement faire en sorte d'arrêter tout cela. Et pour ça, nous combattons avec le Seigneur Sauron. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il est le seul à pouvoir gagner cette guerre. Nous vivrons en paix après cela. Et celui-ci est un bon avenir. **»

C'était avec un certain désespoir que Maïwen vit dans les paroles de sa fille, la même façon de penser qu'avait son mari. Pour eux, le seul moyen de vivre en paix était d'être au côté de celui qui semblait le plus terrifiant et le plus puissant.

« **- J'espère simplement que tu ne le regretteras pas.** »

Maïwen ne souhaitait pas insister cela ne servirait à rien. Morwen avait une trop grande estime envers son père et le croyait bon en tout. Elle avait une foi irréversible en celui-ci, à tel point qu'elle ne démarquait pas le bien du mal. Elle ne voyait pas que la Terre du Milieu pouvait lui offrir un autre avenir. Si seulement elle n'était pas campée sur ses positions et si fermée à connaître d'autre possibilités.

Alors avec une certaine réticence, Maïwen se leva. Elle lança un dernier sourire à sa fille puis sortit de la pièce, laissant cette dernière seule encore étonnée de la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Mais comme l'avait dit sa mère, Morwen était loyale et droite. Ainsi, elle combattrait aussi longtemps que possible auprès de son père. Même si cela devrait dire voler des vies.

Après s'être nettoyée, habillée de sa robe noire évasive avec la capuche reposant lâchement sur ses cheveux et coiffée convenablement, Morwen sortit de ses appartements pour se rendre dans la salle centrale du Royaume. Celle où le trône de ses parents reposaient et le sien par la même occasion, en tant que principale héritière. Au cours de son chemin, Morwen pouvait voir plusieurs hommes se retourner sur son passage. À cette vue, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire fier naitre sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle aimait l'effet qu'elle leur faisait, et leurs regards sur elle. Morwen en jouait parfois, et faisait tout pour attirer leur attention. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'osaient vraiment l'aborder, la trouvant trop sûre d'elle et inaccessible. Et de son côté, aucun d'entre eux ne lui plaisait véritablement. Elle aimait seulement savoir qu'elle n'était pas transparente.

Arrivée devant la grande salle, Morwen frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds, la jeune princesse fut surprise et impressionnée de la beauté de la pièce. Elle était grande, spacieuse et clair avec un tel espace qu'elle pouvait contenir plus d'une centaine de personnes. Les murs étaient ornés de détails ancrés dans le marbre qui ondulaient, se croisaient et qui se retrouvaient à plusieurs endroits et de façon symétrique. Le sol était d'une blancheur éclatante et brillait quelque peu quand on regardait bien fixement.

D'un pas sûr, Morwen se dirigea vers son père. Il était un homme âgé de la quarantaine passée, les cheveux noirs, coupés assez court. Son visage reflétait la sévérité mais la fatigue créée par les guerres. Ce dernier la regardait déjà arriver, avec une certaine pointe de fierté et d'amour qui débordaient de son regard. Le Seigneur Orwen n'était pas simplement fier d'elle, il l'était aussi pour lui. Il le ressentait aussi envers sa personne pour avoir fait de sa fille une guerrière servant son peuple, avec une détermination sans faille. Il l'avait tellement poussé à bout dans certains moments, surtout lors de ses entrainements de combats, que Morwen était désormais une combattante de haut niveau.

« **- Bonjour, père.** » s'exclama Morwen avec sourire, regardant son père avec respect.

« **- Es-tu prête pour écouter ce conseil ?** »

Morwen rigola légèrement en constatant que son père se moquait gentiment d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait l'âge d'assister à ces conseils, Morwen s'ennuyait à mourir. Tous leurs discours étaient aussi barbants, les uns aux autres et la jeune guerrière finissait toujours par être dans ses pensées sans avoir écouté ces hommes travaillant pour son père.

« **- Comme toujours, père. Comme toujours.** »

Le Seigneur Orwen leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ironie et le sarcasme dont faisait preuve sa fille.

Au fur et à mesure, les hommes se placèrent selon leur place déjà définie autour d'une longue table blanche. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Seigneur Orwen commença à parler en transmettant à ses hommes le peu d'informations qu'il avait obtenu auprès de Sauron et aussi sur ce que prévoyait de faire les peuples d'Ouest.

« **- Le Seigneur Sauron s'est allié depuis peu avec Saroumane, un magicien très puissant. La Tour Blanche et la Tour Noire feront front ensemble. Désormais, nous avons, nous aussi, deux alliés. Plus de force pour combattre et plus de chance pour gagner.** »

Lorsque le Seigneur Orwen leur donna cette information, Morwen pouvait voir certains hommes être satisfaits de celle-ci. En effet, il était toujours bon et très utile d'avoir un énième allié surtout lorsque celui-ci était un magicien.

« **- Mais les peuples d'Ouest s'allient aussi et forment un nombre considérable d'hommes, de nains et d'elfes. Un groupe d'espion envoyé à l'Ouest est récemment revenu, nous indiquant qu'une Communauté s'était créée pour détruire l'Anneau Unique qui est en leur possession. **»

Étrangement, Morwen était pour une des rares fois intéressée par ce conseil qui ne leur présageait rien de bon. L'Anneau Unique ne devrait pas être détruit. Seul lui, pouvait leur garantir un futur serein.

« **- Et comment ferons-nous pour le récupérer ?** » Lança un homme, visiblement inquiet lui aussi.

Et tous les hommes ici présents semblèrent être pris dans leurs propres réflexions. Tandis que Morwen envisagea déjà une idée qui pourrait leur permettre de récupérer l'Anneau de Sauron.

« **- On les trompera.** » Murmura Morwen, mais assez fort qu'on puisse l'entendre. « **J'irai à l'Ouest rencontrer cette Communauté et je ferai en sorte de gagner leur confiance. Et lorsque cela sera fait, je trouverai une occasion de leur dérober l'Anneau et le ramener sur nos terres. **»

Le Seigneur Orwen regarda sa fille avec un certain intérêt. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle lui prouvait qu'elle était digne d'une Princesse. Il allait alors accepter cette proposition la seule qui leur donnerait une chance de remettre à Sauron ce qui lui appartenait. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses hommes, et il vit que grand nombre d'entre eux l'approuvèrent aussi.

« **- Si tel est ton souhait, Morwen. Je voudrais néanmoins qu'un homme t'accompagne et veille sur toi.** »

La Princesse Morwen se doutait que son père demanderait une certaine requête pour accepter sa proposition. Et à l'instant où son père avait dit cela, la jeune femme avait déjà une idée de l'homme qui l'accompagnerait.

« **- Aiden.** **Je veux qu'Aiden soit celui qui m'accompagne**.»

Aiden était un jeune homme de vingt-six ans, beau ténébreux que Morwen connaissait maintenant depuis plusieurs années. Il était comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et passaient leur temps libre ensemble lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Aiden était toujours là pour l'aider ou la soutenir, et lui faisait aussi ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même. Il était comme son pilier, et Morwen ne se voyait pas partir à l'aventure sans lui. Le Seigneur Orwen en avait d'ailleurs bien conscience.

« **- Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi.** »

Morwen inclina sa tête, et quelques minutes plus tard, tous furent sortis de la salle. La jeune femme entreprit d'aller retrouver Aiden pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et espérait qu'il serait d'accord pour partir. Le connaissant par cœur, Morwen savait où est-ce qu'elle le retrouverait à cette heure-ci. Souriant d'anticipation, elle accéléra sa marche et traversa les couloirs. Une fois arrivée devant la salle qu'elle cherchait, qui était la salle d'entrainement, Morwen l'ouvrit doucement. La salle était de taille moyenne avec des murs et de sols relativement beiges. Sur les murs étaient accrochés ou placés plusieurs armes et armures ainsi que des équipements pour s'entrainer. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un espace où les guerriers pouvaient s'entrainer. Et comme elle l'avait deviné, Aiden se trouvait dos à elle, s'entrainement encore et toujours à l'épée. Ce jeune homme était déterminé et voulait toujours plus, n'étant jamais satisfait de lui-même.

« **- Votre technique est loin d'être digne d'un guerrier de Monts de Fer.** »

La jeune femme avait pris une voix d'homme autoritaire pour se faire remarquer, ce qui surprit le jeune homme qui se retourna d'un mouvement sec. À cette vision, Morwen ne put se retenir de rire. Elle avait réussis son coup, et elle était fière d'elle. De l'autre côté, Aiden avait quelques secondes à se reprendre. Il se mit à regarder la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle avec un sourire amusé, et décidé de la provoquer à son tour.

« **- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'apprendre la vôtre, Princesse ?** »

Morwen le regarda irritée en entendant ce statut. Elle détestait qu'Aiden l'appelle ainsi elle ne voulait pas de titres entre eux car c'était avec lui seul, qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme telle. Où elle pouvait se laisser aller, à être elle-même. À ses côtés, elle avait l'impression d'être vraiment elle. Avec lui, elle montrait la vraie Morwen. Et seul Aiden la connaissait véritablement.

Sans un mot, Morwen prit une épée et se tourna vers lui. Commença alors un combat où aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus, car tous deux connaissait la technique de l'autre. Peu à peu Morwen se laissa aller, et sourit amusée de s'entrainer avec Aiden. Puis d'un commun accord, avec un seul regard, ils décidèrent tous les deux d'y mettre fin, sachant qu'il pouvait continuer encore de longues minutes.

Et comme à leur habitude, ils s'assirent tous les deux au sol pour reprendre leur respiration, et pour se reposer quelque peu avant de devoir retourner à leurs obligations : Morwen en tant que Princesse et Aiden en tant que maître d'arme pour les nouveaux. Aiden avait ses jambes quelque peu repliées devant et prenait appuie de ses bras placés derrière lui et Morwen était assise en tailleur à ses côtés.

« **- Tu trouves ma technique toujours aussi indigne ?** »

Aiden la regardait du coin de l'œil amusé.

« **- Évidemment que non ! Sinon tu ne serais pas maître d'armes.** »

« **- C'est vrai.** » Répondit-il fier de lui.

Morwen sourit amusée de sa réaction.

« **- J'ai été à un conseil ce matin.** »

« **- Et alors, ça donne quoi ?** »

« **- Ça donne qu'on part tous les deux à l'aventure !** »

Aiden regarda son amie en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit cela.

«** - Mon père souhaite récupérer l'Anneau Unique qui est, comme tu le sais, en possession des hommes de l'Ouest. Je veux essayer de gagner leur confiance et avoir plus de chance de le récupérer. Il a accepté à la condition qu'un homme soit avec moi, et j'ai voulu que ça soit toi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. **»

Le maître d'arme la regarda suspicieux, ayant peur de ne pas bien comprendre.

« **- Es-tu certaine que c'est une bonne idée ? **»

« **- Pourquoi ne le saurait-elle pas ?** »

« **- Tu pars dans l'inconnu. Tu n'as jamais été plus loin que Rhovanion.** »

« **- Tu seras avec moi.** »

Oui, elle serait avec lui. Aiden ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela changera. Alors il sourit pour montrer son accord, et se mit à son tour en tailleur. Il regarda Morwen d'un regard tendre et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle se mette contre lui. Morwen ne se fit pas prier en voyant cela, et rejoignit rapidement les bras chaleureux et rassurants du jeune homme. Il la serra contre lui d'une manière protectrice et fraternelle en embrassant ses cheveux noirs ébène.

Bientôt, les deux alliés de Sauron seront permis les hommes d'Ouest et l'aventure pourra commencer.


End file.
